Solstice
by NaitoAkuma
Summary: Pain punctured me with a knife as I watched him change, to imagine the pain that he was going through, my heart sank. That pain turned to fear as this huge beast rose off of the ground and came at me with snarling exposed teeth and dead black eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**Solstice**

_Prologue_

* * *

Pain punctured me with a knife as I watched him change, to imagine the pain that he was going through, my heart sank. That pain turned to fear as this huge beast rose off of the ground and came at me with snarling exposed teeth and dead black eyes. Horrified, I began to run into the forest, but suddenly I stopped.

What am I doing? I can't just leave him. I realized that it wasn't him that was the monster, he couldn't possibly know who is who in this state. I turned around and stared at the massive creature, and I kept thinking that underneath the skin of that creature

was my best friend. The beast began to circle me and seemed to

be glaring at me, then snarling the beast lunged at me. I took a quick, deep, and possible last breath.

_Chapter One: Family_

* * *

A clap of thunder shook the stone cottage with the harsh intensity of a cannon blast. I secured my balance by quickly grabbing hold of the window sill as I crossed my room into my rather massive closet. As I stepped into the enormous capacity adjacent to my bed, I heard a crack of lightning as it whipped through the atmosphere. I attempted my best as to put an outfit together that was both flattering and appropriate for a game of baseball.

Skimming through my clothes, which of course was always a little too much for my particular tastes. As I dug through the mountain of clothes I found a loose fitting baseball jersey that I was afraid Alice had thrown out. I pulled it on over my white tank-top and then turned toward the eighteenth century French style floor mirror that Rosalie got for me last year for my birthday. I turned from side to side adjusting whatever needed to be. Finally satisfied, I picked up a hair tie from off of my desk and pulled the mass of brown curls back into a low ponytail.

I could hear commotion coming from downstairs as I continued the progress on my appearance, Mom must be getting restless. I rushed into the bathroom and began putting on eyeshadow. The forest green shade complemented my chocolate brown eyes. At last, my mother's lack of patience crept its way up the stairs and into my room.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! If you are not down here in ten seconds, we are leaving without you!" she shouted from the living room, well I suppose you could call it, an undead room in our situation.

"I'm coming as fast as I can Mom!" I yelled back, then turned back to put the finishing touches with mascara, then looked back in the mirror.

"I don't think Jacob really cares if your outfit matches your shoes, Nessie." I heard Dad call out as I, at last, approved of my wardrobe and began to head for my shoes. I replied by rolling my eyes at his annoying comments. Still annoyed, I pulled on my shoes, ripped my jacket off my bed, and stomped out of my room and went downstairs.

I zipped up my jacket as I made my way into the "living room."

Mom and Dad were waiting as impatiently as always. It becomes even more irritating when a thunderstorm heads this way. Mom blew a restless sigh as I glided my way across the foyer.

"Well, are you coming or are you just going to stand there." I said looking at her first then, turning to Dad with an elvish grin, he then replied with his usual crooked mischievous smirk.

Race you! I suggested to him in thought, he nodded then I turned back to Mom who had an annoyed look on her face, she hates it when we speak telepathically. I gave her a look suggesting our competition, she grinned approvingly and I threw open the front door and flew across the lawn at top speed. I could hear them following behind me at their typical momentum. I steadily zipped through the forest with ease. My senses were on high, occasionally feeling the soft brush of the ferns against my skin, I could smell the blood of the hikers who were at least three miles away, and I can see that far of in the distance a herd of elk who were migrating north.

Again, the thunder boomed over my head then I picked up my speed just a little bit. I saw the two blurs of my parents whip past me, I growled in agitation and tried to run faster, but I just couldn't out run them. I flew into the clearing and tried to break but instead crashed onto the ground, turning up the soil with my shoes.

I heard Emmet's loud booming laugh as I picked myself up and smacked the dirt off of my jeans, Rosalie elbowed him in the chest with a thud and winked at me playfully. I looked around and saw that Alice and Jasper were nearby, I assumed that they were talking over their strategy for today and I couldn't help but to go over there and pretend to eavesdrop. So, I sneaked up behind Alice and wrapped my arm around the back of her shoulders. She glanced over at me and smiled a sweet angelic smile at me, then turned her attention back to Jasper, as did I. He was planning out this game as if it were a battle and he Napoleon, marking everyone's positions and carefully mapping out all of the possibilities for a victory.

I was to get first base for my team, which was me and the pack. Alice, as always is the pitcher for them. Jasper was mumbling to himself during this time, praising one decision then downing another, which soon lost my focus. I turned around scanning my surroundings waiting for the pack to get here. Mom and Dad were standing with Carlisle and Esme next to a spruce appearing almost like Greek statues other than the occasional talk between Mom and Esme about whatever it is that they talk about.

Suddenly, I felt the presence of something coming from behind me. I stood still looking out of the corner of my right eye, then a force ripped my baseball cap off my head. Emmet.

"Get back here!" I shouted through my teeth lunging at him but he dashed out of my reach, then I began the chase in a circle then, he sped zigzagging in between the pine trees. I followed intensely getting closer and closer with each passing second, and my hair was blowing behind me from the wind.

I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around us, assuming that everyone was watching and laughing at this friendly game of cat-and-mouse. All of a sudden, he stopped and I crash into him at top speed knocking us to the ground. I gazed at him in anger, but he was staring out into the mist on the other side of the clearing, then I looked at Dad, who beckoned Carlisle to follow him to the center of the field. I rolled my eyes, and sighed out of agitation, they do this every time when someone other than Jacob is involved with us. I stood up, snatched my cap from Emmet who was still staring as I walked away. Crossing my arms and sighing I headed over to Mom who seemed to be just as annoyed as I was. I released one hand to place on her cheek and showed her all the other times that the pack has been with us, especially after I was born.

We have never had any problems before, why would they start now? I asked her while still in contact. Then I released her so that I could get an answer. She looked at me with sincerity in her golden eyes.

"I don't like it either, sweetheart. They're just negotiating the game for today, that's all."That's where I stopped her.

"But why! You guys will probably end up winning anyway. You always do." I mumbled to her, she nodded agreeing with me. I hit her on the shoulder, possibly bruising my hand in the process. We both turned our focus back toward the fog that appeared just above the ground. Four dark figures began to emerge slowly out of the mist and in our direction.

I could see Jacob clearly first in the triangular formation, behind him I could see Embry and Seth, then came Quil and Leah, which surprised me as I watched her as she casually walked across the field.

Leah and I don't really see eye-to-eye, in fact she pretty much hates me. I'm not sure why, perhaps its because I'm a "bloodsucker" like my family, or maybe she's still just angry that she has not imprinted on anyone and almost everyone in the pack near her age has, even Seth has on Sam's daughter Alisa, at least that is my theory. I glared at her as she strolled across the empty field. After the rest of the pack had regrouped, I returned back to where Jacob was, he was still I suppose negotiating terms for the game.

It did not take to long before Jake's attention was lost and where all he could do was stare at me, which sort of gets annoying after a while. I could feel the blood rush to my face, I quickly looked away from him. I could feel the grin stream across his face. Blushing and with a gleaming smile on my own face I turned back around to face him. He was speaking to just Carlisle this time. It must be torture for Dad knowing just exactly what Jake is always thinking about, especially when I'm involved. They seemed to be wrapping up this unnecessary conversation, so I walked toward them. Jake began to smirk as I came up from behind Dad, and gave a bored sigh, then winked at Jacob who returned a sweet smile.

"We're almost finished Nessie, be patient." Dad said in a quiet voice. I wanted to stay there and wait till they finished, I couldn't leave, the connection with Jacob and me feels a lot better now than when we were yards apart. I wish that I could have Dad's power, so that I wouldn't have to just stand here silent and the two of us having a conversation with just our eyes.

We stared into each other's eyes, we were so transfixed that we didn't notice that Dad and Carlisle had already gone back to where, our opponents were positioned. I looked around and giggled, at last we were alone.

Jake stepped closer to me, then my heart began to flutter like the wings of an overexcited hummingbird. He motioned with his head toward the pack, signaling for us to join the rest of our team. He wrapped his massive russet colored arm around the back of my shoulders and we slowly paced ourselves as we headed for the large pine tree that stood many yards away from my blood family.

The Quileutes are very much like a second menage, I usually spend more time at La Push than I do at home. Ever since I was born, a strong bond has come over them with me, and probably just because Jacob imprinted on me. Whether it was my ability for drawing people close to me, or the fact that Jacob would rip them limb-from-limb, but I believe they knew better. Emily, Sam's wife is the one that I am particularly close to, there is also Quil and Embry, my best buddies. We three are always pulling pranks on one another. I can remember this one time when Quil and I mixed Nair into Embry's shampoo bottle, he was shedding fur for a month.

As he pulled me closer, the intense heat that radiated off of Jacob had begun to spread to me since the moment we touched, it felt like an open flame was placed against my back. We took four more long

strides across the field until we met up with the rest of the team. I was uncomfortably squeezed between Jake and the neighboring pine tree. It felt like an oven in the circle of wolves.

Well, at least I'm not freezing. I thought to myself removing my jacket and throwing it across the limb just above my head. A newly mature Seth, who was right next to Jake, whistled as I extended my body upward to toss my jacket over the branch. When I came back down, I could hear Jacob punch Seth in the stomach and saw him leaning forward from the blow. I lightly scolded Jacob with my eyes, but I couldn't stay angry at him for long, a quick laugh had already snuck out. But I wasn't alone in the laughter, of course Quil and Embry were, and Leah, too, was amused at her brother's pain.

After the laugh-fest we got down to business, we all wanted to win this, but Jacob and I are probably the most competitive. I reached over and touched Jake's hand.

So are you going to hog left field, or do I get it this time? I pouted with my eyes and he returned it with a sigh of defeat. I lifted my hand and waited for him to speak.

"Well, I guess I'll have to." He said feigning reluctance, and Leah who was generous enough to share one of her own comments.

"Of course." I heard her whisper to Embry. But I just ignored her attitude, that's what we all did. We huddled together forming a complete circle of four shape shifters and one vampire-human hybrid to convey our strategy.

This is going to be fun. I thought. Our plan was set, Embry had the luxury of being the umpire, I was in left field and only twenty yards away from Jacob. Embry set up for the first pitch which was going to go to Jasper, Jake and I swapped a wick glance, and with a crack of the bat the game began.

I sensed the ball fly passed me and into the trees, I bolted after it as Jasper sprinted over to first base. Zooming through the forest at

top speed I found the ball, it had smashed into a pine tree lodging it about three inches in the trunk. I ripped it out of the bark and threw it as hard as I could back into the clearing. Out of breath, I took a few short moments to myself. Something rustled behind me, I turned sharply and crouched defensively, but saw it was just the wind blowing the fallen leaves against the dried bark of a dead birch tree.

Renesmee, you are going crazy. I thought, shaking my head disapprovingly. I quickly made my way back, and from what I could see which was Jasper storming off of the field in pure fury, and Jake with an approving look on his face, confused as to what exactly happened I went to Jake and Embry, who had regrouped, for an answer.

"What happened what did I miss?" I asked unsure of what to think. We were stopped about fifty yards away from the bases and waiting for the next play he continued to grin approvingly at me.

"Jake got him out just before he could even get to second!" Embry nearly shouted, with that news I glanced across the field at Jasper who had calmed down enough to return to the game. He looked up and we met eye-to-eye, I shrugged telling him that I was sorry, he smiled implying that it was all right. I nodded and I took my place back in left field.

After the first few innings it was tied thirteen to thirteen then it began to rain, but we didn't stop. Dad was now at the bat, we knew that this was going to be difficult, since Dad knew all of our plays.

Quil stepped up to the plate and began winding for the pitch. But suddenly , the rain began to pour down on us. We have never quit a game before due to rain, and it seemed today was going to be our first, and my team was losing anyway. The rain was dripping off of me as if someone had dumped a bucket of water on me, everyone else did also.

Jacob and I ran under the cover of the trees, we looked up at the sky hoping that the rain would stop, but it just came down unwaveringly. His eyes came back down and met mine, I took in a long breath through my nose, accidentally breathed in his remarkably irresistible scent, and exhaled, burning my throat in the process. I winced in pain at my thirst, Jake noticed and I signaled to my throat, then he nodded.

"Ok let's go." He motioned with his head to go northwest, and headed for the mountains where there had been talk between the humans of a elk overpopulation. I grinned, but then held up my right index finger telling Jacob to wait a moment.

Dad, Jake and I are going to go hunt. We'll be back in an hour or so. Glancing across the field at Dad, speaking to him telepathically. I told him winking afterward. He and Mom seemed to be leaving when he whispered in her ear then looked back at me.

All right, be careful, he replied returning a wink. I rolled my eyes at the parental remark. I heard Jake choking back a laugh, and a quick hard nudge in the stomach shut him up.

I'm always careful. I thought, turning my body in the direction Jake had pointed out and began to stride.

I meant that for Jacob but you be careful to. I sighed and began to follow Jake into the forest. Clasping our hands together, we ran through the forest following the scent of a herd of elk five miles away.

As we gracefully cavorted through the trees, the enticing scent swirled around in my nasal cavity making my stomach rumble with impatience. I watched Jacob, unbeknown to him, as he began to "prepare" to phase into a wolf, and with the removal of his shirt I was momentarily distracted. My heart skipped a few beats as he continued, right then I believe was when he caught the feeling of someone watching him, so I quickly bolted away and nearly running face first into a fir, and while attempting to dodge the tree, I in fact slammed into a massive boulder.

I heard a wine of concern as I looked up from rubbing my aching shoulder. Jacob had already phased into this magnificent russet shaded wolf. Nearly staring into my eyes, because of his height, he sweetly licked my left shoulder. I smiled at him and a light appeared his dark brown eyes, and I knew that he knew I was all right. He motioned again with his massive vulpine head to travel in the direction toward the elk, then he trotted in that direction. I followed him as he tracked the scent, then they appeared.

Approximately forty-five elk, were grazing in the field below. We both felt that they taste better with age that is why Jacob and I only go for the eldest males. Scanning the herd, I spotted and claimed my four, as did he. Stalking them, slowly pacing ourselves for the best kill, then like lions on Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom, we dove after the elk. Chasing my first, I jumped onto it's back, snapped its neck and began to feed. From the corner of my eye I saw that Jake had caught his prey. Feeding was easy, easy but a messy business.

After a few more feeds between us, we were most definitely full, then I realized that the storm had passed, and the sun beamed brightly, causing the glow to appear on my skin. Jacob ran back into the forest, in order to change back to human form. He came walking out of the forest gleaming at me for no reason. His russet skin was bare causing my skin to glow even more under the sunlight. He glanced down at my shirt I looked down too and realized that I was covered in elk blood, I am a messy eater.

"Great." I said in a sigh, embarrassed at my lack of table manners. I began to remove the blood-soaked blouse. Once I had the shirt off, and standing there in my white tank top I thought Jake was going to have a heart attack, well Quil and Embry, maybe.

"What, are you the only person here who can be the immodest one?" I said and he chuckled a little then again looked down at me.

"I hope not." He responded and came closer to me. I nervously faced in the other direction trying to prevent the usual extreme cardiac pulsating behavior. You would think after seven years of constant companionship it wouldn't be this bad that I'd be use to it by now.

The heat from him pressed against my skin like an irresistible flame, and I was the moth. Then I went closer to him, only millimeters apart I could feel both of our hearts beating uncontrollably fast. His hand touched mine, but was hesitant at the sudden contact with the ice. A few years ago we all began to realize that my temperature was getting lower as I got older, but not drastically. I looked down at my hand with regret, then up at him and he seemed to discourage my reaction. But then, he extinguished the pain I felt with his heartwarming smile and my heart soared again. I hate it and when he does that. He's such a tease! Again he took my hand this time sincerely, crossing my fingers perfectly between his, holding on as tightly as he could. I gently rested my forehead on his chest, then he pulled me into an embrace that was just as symbolic as our previous one. He was never going to let me go, telling me that our lives are going to be like this, forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Solstice**

_Chapter Two: Surprises_

* * *

I glanced up at him and into his brown eyes as they stared down at me. I pulled away from his grasp, but still continued to hold his hand. I slid my hair behind my left ear and sweetly looked up at the love of my life, but there was no response from him. Frustrated, I shook out my hair and spoke telepathically again.

Are you ready to head back? It's getting late. The sun was setting, causing a glorious assortment of purple, red, and orange streamed across the sky. The soft tone of my voice may have given away my subtle disillusion, because Jake seemed to be stricken by my words because he loosened his grip which then slid from my shoulders and down to my elbows.

It's not that late. It's just seven. He said looking up at the slowly darkening sky and back down at me, then he continued. But if you're ready to go home. I interrupted him at that moment.

No, I just thought that we should head on to La Push. We're only a mile away. I said with calm insistence, gradually sliding myself out of our embrace. Jacob agreed with his eyes and we headed east to the reservation.

We cut through the forest and into the small patch of clear in front of Jacob's house pretty quickly since we were so close. We walked up the dirt-covered driveway to the small red house. I stepped in front of him playfully, and he nearly tripped over me.

"What are you trying to keep me from?" Jake asked both teasingly and suspiciously.

"Nothing." I said urgently while looking around in an attempt to hide my guilt, of course I knew what was going on.

"Then why can't I go inside." He said suddenly pushing past me, ran up the front stairs and inside before I could stop him.

"Surprise!" The shout came from the house, grinning I walked slowly up the stairs and to Jake's side. Everyone was there the packs, Sue, Billy, Emily and the kids were there too.

The full house was engulfing him with the assortment of loving hugs and handshakes, and he was loving every minute of it. I stood silent and coy in the background waiting for the crowd to disperse so that I may take back my place beside him. While I looked around them room at all of the familiar faces, but the one that stuck out the most to me was Leah's. Leah stood alone in the corner beside the kitchen, glaring at me coldly. She was the only one in the pack who still full heartedly believed that I was an abomination, a creature sent here from hell to destroy everything she's ever loved, and all that garbage.

But for all these years I've ignored her possible jealousy of me and of Jacob for imprinting on me, or the envy of just the imprinting, the one ability that she can't do. She can however get on my nerves, whereas her brother Seth can remove any tension from a room. Seth displaced himself from his pack brethren and came to the door and gave me a bear hug that nearly strangled me. I touched his face so that we could talk without disturbing the peace.

Honestly Seth, can your sister take her hatred of me down a couple of notches, just for tonight. I suggested as sweetly as I could without revealing my ill feelings to her.

"Sure, Nessie that's like telling an active volcano not to erupt." Seth's sarcasm made me laugh out loud, but no one noticed.

I know. I said letting him go with a smile.

Samuel, Emily and Sam's youngest son, leapt into Jacob's arms and whispered something in his ear that made Jake lift his eyes to me. He stared a moment, grinned then turned back to the little boy, nodded, and set him down on the carpet.

Little Sam then returned to the game that he was previously playing with his older brother and sister, Joshua and Alisa. I smiled at the possible future pack members, then the warm touch of someone on my shoulder caught my attention. Emily stood on my left with a concerned look in her eyes, when my eyes went to her, she smiled causing the scars on her faces to disappear revealing nothing but the beautiful face of a loving nurturing mother.

"Nessie sweetie, are you all right? " She said in a worried tone, still grasping my porcelain shoulder in her russet right hand. I replied with a quick and answered her.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What is it, Em?" I was a little confused by her anxious appearance. She glanced over me from head-to-toe and then whispered in my ear.

"I just thought maybe you'd like to change." I looked at her in total embarrassment. I nodded then we walked to the back of the house and into a bedroom. Emily began to dig through the clutter in the closet, I laughed thing of how Esme would tear this place apart cleaning it, if only it weren't for the smell. Finally she appeared handing me one of Jake's flannel shirts that was obviously to big.

Well, its better than nothing? I thought as I wrapped it over my tank top, and held out my arms for Em's approval. With her smile and nod, we walked back into the living room where it seemed everyone was crowding around waiting for something. I sat down beside Jake and asked him.

"What's going on?" I questioned, but he just shrugged. I heard mischievous chuckles come from behind us. I turned around and saw Quil and Embry with a suspicious glow of excitement on their faces. I questioned them with my eyes, but all I got from the was just a glance at Billy, so I turned and asked him. But I didn't want Jake to hear so I placed my hand on Billy's knee.

What's going on? I was so confused, more than usual. He looked down at me .

"Sue's pulling out some old photo albums of when Jake was little. You're going to love this." After he spoke, from the corner of my eye I could see Sue coming out from wherever Billy kept photo albums and such. I heard Jake groan from beside me. She handed Billy a small stack of the albums, he sorted through them and passed me the one that was in the middle. The album was tan colored and rather heavy, filled with pictures. I was reluctant to flip the cover and embarrass Jake, but my curiosity took over.

I opened the album to the front page and what I saw surprised me. It was a little boy about five years old and a beautiful woman with long black hair and a bright perfect smile. It was obviously Jake and his mother, Sarah. I slightly turned my head toward Jake and smiled, and he replied the same. I turned to the next page and it was Jake again, but this time it was the picture that the nurses took just after he was just born.

"Aw, how cute." I conveyed truthfully, but also to agitate him even further. Quil and Embry laughed at my statement, to defend him I turned to them and gave them a ferocious look that would have made even the more fearless of humans tremble. I directed my attention back to the pictures, giving Jake a wink of playful mischief in the process.

The next few pages consisted mostly of his sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, and his mother. Billy must have been the one with the camera. But I noticed after a few turns that Sarah seemed to vanish. I frowned at the thought of losing my mother, especially as young as Jake was. I have always had been curious as to how Sarah died, the question has been plaguing me for a while, and I remember trying to ask Mom but she wouldn't tell me and I dare not ask Jacob. I shook off my sadness and finished looking at the album. Billy handed me the next one, this one had more recent photos which basically consisted of Jake, the packs, and me. I closed the large portfolio and turned to look at him. I pulled a free bronze curl behind my ear and grinned a somewhat mischievous smile. I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Well, are you ready to be even more embarrassed?" I knew that he hated getting gifts, but this one I couldn't avoid since it was from my family. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, so I signaled Quil and Embry to take Jake and make sure he doesn't see, then I gestured for Seth to get the replacement for the rust bucket Rabbit Jake calls a car.

"Nessie, what's going on?" He asked as they yanked his huge mass off of the floor. But I just shrugged, smiled even wider, and walked behind them. I only turned back to wink back at the rest of the families. To shield his eyes, I placed a blindfold over them. Once we were outside, I shooed the guys away, leaving me to do this alone which I really wasn't prepared for.

"Now, you must know before I show you that this was Dad's idea not mine. I told him before the reveal. He laughed slightly turning around to me still blind folded.

"So, you had nothing to do with it." He said lifting the blindfold slightly off from his eyes. I turned him back round a shoved him forward toward the gift.

"Well? It's was more of my idea than Dad's but still he thought of it." He frowned through the blindfold.

"You didn't have to get me anything. I can live without the Cullen idea of extravagance."

"Don't think of it as a gift, think of it as a trade, the Rabbit for this." I informed him while untying the blindfold and sliding father to the left of him. I waited for a sort of explosion of emotions that would force its way out, but all he could do was stare, awe struck at what he saw, there sitting not ten feet from him, Dad's old Aston Martin Vanquish. Unsure if whether he was still breathing or not, I stepped in front of him and waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hello? Are you still there? Earth, to Jacob." I was trying not to laugh, but I sort of knew that this was going to happen, Alice. I wanted to slap him out of his mindless state but before I could he shook out himself, looked down at me and then swiftly and suddenly wrapped his huge arms around my waist, and lifted me into the air. I encircled my arms around his neck as he rapidly spun us around, then he slowed down and gently put me back down on the soft ground. I looked down at the still spinning ground, then I put my hands in my jean pockets. Nervously, I looked up from the top of my eyelids.

"So, you like it?" I asked feigning uncertainty, he chuckled at my horrible attempt, and I agreed with a smile. Turning back toward the car, I could feel him behind me. I stood there staring down at the glint of the moon on the jet black hood of the Vanquish. Behind me I could feel the calming aura of Jacob's presence, his body pressed against my spine and his arms began to enlace across my torso.

"How did you?"He asked confused obviously as to how I knew how much he loved the car.

"They knew you, well Dad did, after you drove it the last time and it has just been sitting in the garage, you know we never go anywhere."

I told him while slightly moving my head to the right, so that I might see his face. He grinned as continued to admire the vehicle, and I couldn't help but admire him. After a long silence, Jacob was the one who decided to interrupt.

"So, do wanna go for a spin?" he asked out of the blue. I looked up at him and shook my head "no," then I responded.

"Maybe some other time, when you are used to functioning brakes." As soon as I had said that, we both heard booming laughter coming from the house, then we too began to laugh. I watched him as he glanced up at the full moon, and then down toward the beach which seemed to glisten under the moonlight. He returned his gaze back down at me.

"How about the beach then?" he gesturing with his head toward the sea. I really wanted to go so my nodding seemed to be a bit over enthusiastic. Grinning, he slid his hand onto my left shoulder and pulled me closer to him so that I wouldn't freeze to death in the Olympic winter wind. I think?

I could feel the pebbles grind together under the soles of my shoes, the icy breeze as the waves crashed against the cliff face. We picked a spot near a dried, dead log and laid down against it. The cold wind blew by causing me to shudder so I moved over closer to him and placed my head on his shoulder, as I did his whole body seemed in all of a second, to shift from tense to complete relaxation. The extreme body heat felt amazing against the coldness of my half-vampiric flesh.

As we laid there, there was one thing that was rushing through my mind, the pictures. I didn't want to seem to curious but I wanted to know how Jake's mother died. I was afraid this, the subject made him uncomfortable, and that he would think ill of me if I asked. I stared blankly out at the black sea still thinking about Jacob's mother, imagining what she was like. I felt Jacob's body shift a bring my attention back to him, I thought that my distress may have disturbed him, but actually he was adjusting so that he may fall asleep. I laid back down against the hot iron and began to slowly drift away, and what seemed only a second was actually hours. Suddenly, a loud howl erupted from all around us, made my eyes shoot open. Frightened by the commotion, I sprang to my feet and crouched defensively like a large cat. Jacob, who was practically sound asleep, awoke when the second round of howls erupted through the trees. After shaking the sleepiness off, he gazed at me with grave concern. His appearance softened as he took in my fear. Right in that moment all of my fear disappeared, and to comfort me he pulled me in close to him and wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"Don't worry. It's just the local timber wolves or the guys just being assholes." He whispered, but I still felt uneasy. I began to blankly stare out at the sea, the dreaded question digging inside, torturing me.

"What is it? What's wrong, the wolves?" Now he sounded very concerned.

"No. Nothing's wrong." I said quietly, turning my head to the right toward him. He then softly glared down at me, he knew I was lying. I sighed, leaned forward, and sat crossed-legged in front of him.

"All right, I'll tell you, but you must promise me that you won't get angry."

"How could I ever do that?" He chuckled a little, then stopped when he realized that I wasn't kidding. He nodded and I relaxed myself so that my question would come out straight forward.

"I'm a little not sure if I should be asking you about this, but

I really want to know, how your mother died." When I spoke about the extremely touchy subject, his eyes widened. My question must have awakened old and bad memories from his childhood, and that hurt me as well. My heart stopped beating for what seemed like forever while waiting for his reaction, what I thought would be an explosion of anger for my imposing in on his past that I knew almost nothing about. However, he just sat there constricted, his body was there before me, but his mind was somewhere else entirely. A sudden rush of pain flowed up my body and hit me dead center in the heart.

What have I done? Heart aching, I got up from my seat on the beach and began walking in the direction to go home, tears falling on my face. I stepped onto the soft grass of the reservation and then I felt a hot iron grasp my arm and pull me back into a tight embrace that enclosed me.

"I'm sorry. My mind went blank. It's just. I'd never thought you'd ask me about my mom." Jacob said holding me tighter, then loosened his grip so that I could breathe. I waited patiently for him to tell me but he just grinned a slight smile. I placed the palm of my hand on his cheek closed my eyes and then he took me back to the night Sarah died, eighteen years ago. I could see the bright fluorescent lights and dark blue walls of the hospital. The memories weren't absolutely clear, obviously because Jake was so young when Sarah died. The lights and walls continued to rush by until I saw two familiar faces, Grandpa Charlie and Billy, before his accident. From my perspective I was looking up at them through Jacob's eyes, while they spoke to each other, I listened closely. Charlie was standing in front of Billy, he seemed to be consoling him.

"I'm sorry, Billy she's gone." When Charlie said those words to him, Billy seemed to crumble, he knelt over himself and began to weep. I wished that I could have done something to comfort him but I couldn't. Then, Billy pulled himself together, more likely for the benefit of Rachel and Rebecca who were old enough to understand what happened to their mother, and Jacob who could not.

"How did this happen?" Billy asked Charlie. Charlie looked down and motioned Billy to come in the quiet and empty waiting room, I followed. They both sat down and Charlie placed his hand on Billy's shoulder and reluctantly answered him.

"The road was slick, and the rain was really coming down hard and Sarah, well, she hydroplaned, swerved off the curve and hit the tree just off of mile-marker twelve." While Charlie spoke my eyes were involuntarily focused on Billy, who just began to cry again.

"I want to see her." Billy said after he calmed himself. Charlie nodded and told the nurse to take him. Charlie's expression turned grave, he knew how bad it really was.

"Billy, I'm sorry but she was . . . severely hurt in the accident, I don't think it would be best." As he spoke Grandpa looked as if he were about to cry.

"I want to see her." Billy sounded more stern as he repeated himself. Charlie nodded and gestured for one of the doctors to speak to Billy as he lead him to the morgue.

"Kids stay with Uncle Charlie." Billy said turning back to Rachel, Rebecca, and little Jacob.

Charlie stayed with me, looking down at me, all he could do was feign a smile to little Jacob. Suddenly, the memories took me to Sarah's funeral, the whole tribe was there. I could pick out everyone, Sue, Harry, a young Leah and a tiny Seth, I could see Quil, Embry and even Sam out of the lot. The procession was lead by Quil's grandfather who was the medicine man and the elders who played drums and sang mourning songs. I was close beside Billy on the right, where as Rachel and Rebecca were on his left. The funeral procession ended at the Quileute burial ground, a prayer song was sung by Harry Clearwater, and then the whole village placed wild flowers on Sarah's casket before she was laid to rest. I wanted out of these terrible memories, so I let go, removing hand and taking a few quick deep breaths. My head was faced down toward the ground, eyes closed, the old pains from eighteen years ago rushed through my mind in a single moment. With nearly tears in my eyes, I looked up at Jacob who experienced all of this pain directly and first-hand. I slowly reached from his hands enclosing mine in them.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." I spoke with my head still bowed, I was shocked because of what I had just witnessed. I focused my eyes on the blades of grass beneath me and could tell that they were wide and filled with regret, Jacob could too.

"Don't regret it. I'm glad you asked. What else do you want to know about her?" I looked at him dazed by his lack of vexation at my questioning him about his hurtful past. I stood there stunned by it for a moment, when I returned to normal I began the harmless interrogation.

"What was she like?" I said with curiosity, as we walked back to the beach, he smiled and then responded.

"She was warm, always smiling, funny, Mom always had everyone cracking up, loving, and very caring." He listed the traits, he sometimes laughed and smiled a little bit whenever he remembered certain moments in his early years.

"You're a lot like her then." I said as I stepped down hard off of the edge of the mainland onto the beach, and onto the crackling pebbles. The grin reappeared, as he jumped off of the four foot ledge behind me and swept over next to me on my left.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." he said making the quick comparison. I laughed softly as I took back my seat against the dead birch tree. Jacob crossed over beside me, took his seat, and put his arm around me to keep me warm. I laid back against him, my eyes began to feel heavy and I curled up next to him.

"You don't have to guess, I know you're exactly like her." I said looking up at him with barely open eyes. As did he, only he looked down with a sarcastically confused tone about him. Then, he turned back as if he were talking to himself, and then back down at me.

"How?" he asked unable to hide his humor behind his question. I looked down as if I had to did down deep into my thoughts in order to answer him, then I gazed up at the star speckled night sky and at the moon which seemed to be the sun's understudy in the way it lit up the darkness. I turned back to Jacob slowly and answered him.

"Well, you're warm for one thing," I said curling up to him even closer.

"All one-hundred eight degrees. What else? " he replied sarcastically arrogant, I rolled my eyes then continued.

"You're also funny, sweet, and caring." I said to his dark brown eyes that seemed to be speaking for him. He raised an

eyebrow slightly.

"What about loving?" He spoke urgently, which confused me Didn't I say that? I thought to myself bewildered, but I shrugged it off.

"Of course, you're also a pain in the ass sometimes. But only you can change that." He looked at me shocked, then he lowered his face closer down to mine.

"Pain in the ass am I? Well, how about this!" He lunged at me and began to tickle my sides. I then began to scream out in hysterical laughter, yelling at him to stop, and frantically waving my arms and legs about trying to knock him off of me. Finally, in a desperate act I stopped suddenly falling down on the beach feigning surrender. He ceased the hilarious torture, then fell back onto his knees. Suddenly I lurched up and pounced on him like a lion would a helpless gazelle. We rolled five or six times on the ground until, Jake was the predator and I the prey. He pinned my wrists down and held them that way firmly but gently. I sighed, blowing some of my hair from my face, Jake then pushed away the straggling strand from my eyes. He smirked in triumph down at me, but the battle was not won, yet, at least not by him anyway.

"Do you surrender?" he whispered when he bent down to my ear. When he retracted and was mere inches from my face, I could help but grin from ear to ear. As quickly as I could I raised up onto my elbows and kissed Jacob on the lips. It was no more than seven seconds to the outside world but for me it felt like an eternity.

Oh sweet, sweet eternity. When I released the kiss I could see that I had left him dumbfounded.

"Cullen's never surrender. " I proclaimed in a whisper. I swiftly slid out from underneath Jake and began to run from him, I turned back to see if he was chasing after me, but he was still in complete shock and in a few ways I was too. I had never attempted a feat more dangerous, an effort that I believed to be near impossible. I went back to him to see if he was still breathing.

I knelt down on my knees and tried to avert his blank stare. After several seconds he shook his head to remove the numbness from his brain. He then met my eyes, they quickly softened and warmed, but he said nothing he just slid back over to the log and laid back. Baffled, I soon joined him after shaking my own head solemnly. I always known that Jake would only see me as a child, but still I can't but help to want him in more ways then the one that he has seemed to have chosen for me, friend. Once again as I had before, I curled beside him using his shoulder as a pillow and his enormous arms like a blanket.

Soon after, I began to hear him snoring, very loudly. My eyes grew heavier and heavier as I drifted away to the sound of the waves beating against the rocks. Suddenly, I was shoved into a world that I truly wished existed. In my fictional world everything was bright and beautiful, our families connected always by the bond between Jake and me. In that world, Jake saw me the way I want him to see me in this world, all of the things that he listed to my mother seven years ago. In that world, they weren't just options, they were what was. Jacob and I were everything to each other, best friends, he was my protector, he was truly My Jacob. The mood between us was the same but different, we still had the unbreakable bond but it seemed to be even stronger now that Jake had begun to feel the same as I have for a while now. I could see everything clearly, we stood in the center of the meadow where we usually hunted. The wild flowers were in perfect bloom and the sun beamed down against my pale luminescent skin. My heart began to beat faster as Jacob bent down and kissed me, strongly and with an unwavering sense of how this was how it was going to be for us for the rest of our existence.


End file.
